Wisp
The Wisp is a Champion unit from the Forest Box. It has the ability to mirror an ability or attack that is targeting it. meaning that it will capture a unit that captured the Wisp, or freeze the unit that froze the Wisp. You should not attack the Wisp with valuable units since they will be captured as well. This unit is similar to Hostage in that it discourages trading with it. Sometimes a good defense is the best offense. --In game tip Clarifications The Wisp's abilities are sometimes activated inconsistently or vaguely. This is a table that aims to clarify what happens on certain actions. Note that specific pieces are sorted by alphabetical order, and (no effect) means it acts like the Wisp was any other piece. Pay effects and death effects generally do not get reflected. __TOC__ Strategy: As the Wisp cannot attack anything on its own, and as no one but a very new player would attack a Wisp, this unit is best used as a blocker to get in the way of your opponent. Wisp base tier is not enough for fast moving,so not recommended, while Wisp+ and Wisp++ are the best tiers. Wisp+ is already good,but not good enough.You need to put it carefully in your deck.It's recommended to put Wisp+ into c1 d1 e1 f1 so it can move to more location at start.When in game,you also need to move Wisp+ carefully,so next time it can move to some farther location to defend the potential hazards in the future,and you also need to try your best not to block other ally's move/attack at same time. Wisp++ is good enough , because of fullscreen moving, you dont need to worry: it can always arrive at once.So just put it in some corner to not block ally units' moving. Wisp+++ maybe not so necessary when you don't need the extra swap. If you get a wisp and a enchantress ,you can enchant the wisp and they both get enchanted because of the reflection. And sometime,if you are in danger or have no choice, you can even put the wisp into samurai's trigger especially a enchanted samurai to avoid bigger loss. Try not to put wisp in location that can be attacked by minions or can be attacked by minions in the coming a few steps. Here's a good post by Kieroman recommended to read if you want to use or counter wisp: For details on the various effects of pieces attacking a Wisp http://www.kongregate.com/forums/32630-chess-evolved-online/topics/624998-the-wisp-clarifications Strength: Wisp's strength is not at the lower levels. But at the higher levels it can teleport quite far (the entire board at ++ and +++) and block incoming attacks to your king and valuable opponent units e.c. Queen, King, and Legendaries. Its passive ability also prevents opponent from taking it since their attacker will die too (with very few exceptions). Weakness: Due to its inability to attack, it doesn't really serve much purpose outside of blocking certain attacks. Even then, if the attack is unblockable the wisp is useless. Also, no one in their right mind would attack wisp with an important unit. Additionally, the wisp can be freely afflicted with a status that the caster is immune to, such as medusa's petrify, or even killed by alchemist or poisonmage without them dying. It's best to kill wisp using minions,especially using slime/slime+.In some situation,kill wisp+ or ++ by a GiantSlime is also acceptable. If use a minotaur to kill wisp, minotaur will die and the king will be teleported into the minotaur's location, so if you are sure you can kill the king in the coming a few steps, you can try this strategy. Trivia: There are only three pieces capable of killing Wisp without dying itself: Alchemist, PoisonMage, and Taurus Category:Unit Category:Forest Champion Category:Rare Category:No Hidden Information